Spin Blast
by Firebrand1612
Summary: Takes place after Flashpoint. Jason Johnson was a normal 28-year-old with a job at the CCPD as head of the IT department. But recently he's started having dreams of another life. A life where he has superpowers and works with a hero known as the Kid Flash. But now he has visions which are becoming more and more painful. He finds out he was a superhero in Flashpoint named Spin Blast


Chapter 1: Another Life

A/N: What's up party people? Hunter1617 here. I'm finally coming out with this story. To be honest I wasn't sure if I was ever going to do a Flash fanfic. I came up with the idea, and then I abandoned it for a while. But I recently got my hands on some episodes of Flash season three and after watching them I decided to start up the story again. Honestly, it took me a while before I finalized the idea but in the end it was all worth it. So, I present to you, gentlemen and ladies, Chapter 1 of Spin Blast!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my O.C.'s and some of the situations they find themselves in.

I looked at the time. It was 6:45 A.M.

"Oh snap baskets." I swore. I'd overslept again. I quickly rushed out of my bed and into the bathroom. Luckily, Naomi hadn't used up all the hot water this time. I turned on the shower and quickly rubbed some soap on body and rinsed it off. I slipped on the first shirt and jeans that I found inside my closet. I ran downstairs as fast as I could and arrived to see a plate of pancakes with a cup of coffee right next to it. Must've been Naomi's-my adoptive sister- handiwork.

"Hope I made it the way you like it." Naomi said, confirming my speculations. I sat down and ate it as fast as I could, considering it was already 6:56 A.M.

"Good Morning, Naomi. How long have you been awake for?" I questioned.

"About two hours." She replied casually.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because, I like seeing you get to work late." She said cheerfully. I finished eating then gulped down my coffee. I stood up from the table and put my dirty plates in the sink.

"See ya later." I said, kissing Naomi on the cheek. "Have a good day at school."

"Have a good day at work." She replied as I ran out the door.

I arrived at work at 7:26 A.M. When I got there I was immediately greeted by the sight of Barry Allen, the best CSI in the business, though I would cut my tongue off before actually saying that out loud.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the computer whizkid once again late for work." He taunted as I shook his hand.

"We were once in the same boat once upon a time Allen." I responded."I wonder what changed."

"So," Barry said, changing the subject, "Captain Singh wants to see you."

"What for?" I asked.

"I don't know. It clearly requires the attention of the head of the IT department."

"See ya later, then." I said. I walked towards Captain Singh's office. Once inside, I saw the man seated at his desk with a phone on the table.

"Good morning Sir." I greeted him.

"Morning, . I see that you're late again today."

I deadpanned."I woke up late this morning." I responded.

"This little habit of yours has to stop Mr. Johnson. You are one of my best and most competent workers. Take your job seriously." He reprimanded."Anyway, I called you to help us with a case." He picked up the phone on the table."This belongs to Jacob Richard, the suspect for our case. I need you to take this phone and find out every piece of information on it. Understand?"

"Yes Sir." I said, taking the phone from his hand and walking out of the room. Immediately I was out, I blew a sigh of relief. That went a lot better than I'd expected. I took the phone to my office and started working to decrypt the phone. It took a long while, because whoever had the phone sure did know how to encrypt. Around 3:45 P.M. I finally managed to decrypt the phone, but this guy is really smart , because he set up an auto erase program just in case anyone was able to decrypt it. I got a phone number out before everything cleared, so I traced the phone number to an address. I did some more investigating and I found out the person lived in the apartment was none other than Dennis White, an accomplice of Jacob who was apparently on parole.

I handed over all my findings to Captain Singh, who commended me for my brilliant work. He handed the information over to detective Joe West. At that point I was officially finished with the case. I worked on some other business before signing off for the day around 6:36 P.M. I arrived home to find Naomi completing her homework. Compared to some other 17-year-olds I knew, she sure was serious and studious when it came to her school work.

Evening Naomi." I greeted. "How was school today?"

"It was fine, though a bit boring. How was work today?"

"Well, I didn' get the boot today for coming late." I joked. "We got a breakthrough on one of our cases."

"That's cool, I guess. I ordered some pizza for us to eat for dinner."

"You wouldn't happen to be paying for it would you?"

"Not a chance." Naomi said dryly.

"Of course." I sighed, pulling out all the money I had in pocket which was $50.66. I threw on the table and went to wait for the pizza in my room. But, I fell asleep before the pizza came.

That night I had the most vividly real dream ever.

In the dream, I woke up on the ground. Around me, there was a lot of debris; broken glass, wood pieces metal shards everywhere, like the aftermath of an earthquake or some other natural disaster. I stood up, rubbing my head, trying to remember why I was here and what happened to me and the area around me. I racked my brain, and then I remembered.

A famous scientist, Dr. Harrison Wells, was setting off his particle accelerator last night. I driving home as fast as could so I could watch the event on television, but a storm was brewing. I still continued driving, until I got sucked into a tornado. I began to wonder how I managed to survive being sucked into a tornado, when suddenly, I found myself being lifted up into the air. I looked down to see what happened, only to find that where my two legs should have been there was a miniature tornado propelling me up into the air.

I, like any other normal person in the same situation I was, was completely freaked out about what was happening to me. I started moving around in the air, trying to get rid of the "tornado legs" (as I geniously termed them). Eventually, I just yelled "STOP!" and that did the trick. The tornado turned back into my normal legs but now I had a completely new problem: I was more than a hundred feet up in the air and now I was heading towards the ground. At this height, hitting the concrete would at the very least, break every bone in my body. As I got closer to the ground, I put my hands in front of my face, waiting for impact, when I suddenly lost all feeling.

At first I thought I was dead. I realised that I was still alive, but some thing strange had happened to me. I couldn't tell what it was, but I didn't feel the same. I walked over to some shards of glass to look at my reflection. I saw a miniature tornado where I should have been standing. I was confused as to why there was a tornado where I should have been standing when it finally hit me: That was me. I had turned into a miniature tornado, though larger than than the one my legs had turned into earlier.

Of course I was once again freaked out. But this time I was also blown away as well as intrigued by this development. I now had tornado like abilities.I wondered how this could have happened and I came to the conclusion that something must've happened last night with the particle accelerator that had granted me these powers.

As I continued thinking, I realised that with these powers I could actually do some good to the city. I could help the CCPD in more ways than one. But before I could do that, I needed to learn to control these powers and maybe even discover some more within me. With all my thinking I seemed to have forgotten one very important detail: I was still a tornado. Before I was going to do anything, I had to turn human again.

"Um...STOP SPINNING!" I shouted hesitantly. At first it seemed to have no effect, but after a few seconds I started slowing down until I stopped spinning completely and was once again a human. I decided to go home and start my training the following day. However I realized that this might be hard because my car was totalled in the tornado, so I would have to walk all the way back home. Now was probably a good time, because I heard the sound of a helicopter and guessed that some news agencies would probably be sending people over to examine the wreckage.I made sure to grab my license plates so that there was no way for them to track me.

With that I started my journey home. It took me a while, most likely due to the fact that I was walking. But I was very surprised that I walked for a whole three hours without resting. Even after I got home I still wasn't tired. I guessed that my stamina must've increased, possibly as a result of the powers that I had acquired. I wondered if any other physical features of mine had increased. I decided to test that as well.

So, everything had been confirmed. I would start my training at exactly 4:00 A.M. the next morning. I went to bed that night with anticipation and hope about how the next day would go.

The Next Day

I woke up at exactly 3:54 A.M. Good. That gave me some time to change out of my pajamas and into a white shirt and black shorts. I grabbed my watch headed out the door.

There was a forest nearby my house but people rarely ever went there early in the morning, so this would serve as a training ground for me. But getting there would be my first test/training exercise. The forest was about a mile away from my house so I decided to use that as a way to test if my speed had increased. So, at exactly 4:00A.M. I set my watch to stopwatch mode and started it. With that I started heading towards to forest.

It didn't take long for me to reach the forest. I reached it in a time shorter than an average person would. So my speed had increased. All right then, time for the next test, which was strength. There were fairly sized boulders all around me, so I would use them as a test of my strength. I started punching each of them, and each time I did the boulders would scatter into tinier rocks. So my strength had increased as well.

Now to test my durability. I started running right into trees and I didn't feel too much pain. So my durability had increased as well. I now had superhuman strength, speed, durability and stamina. With that out of the way, I spent my remaining training time on my powers. I discovered that I could not only turn into a tornado, but I could also turn any part of my body into a tornado, create miniature tornadoes, and control wind and air currents. At 6:00 A.M. I headed home to take a shower and get ready for the day. By 6:26 A.M. I was on my way to work.

On my way, I took note of the fact that it was still very early and not too many people were on the street. Suddenly, I heard a shout coming from nearby and I turned to see a man wearing a black ski mask holding a gun threatening a couple.

 _This would serve as a good test_ I thought

I made sure no one was looking, then I shot a gust of wind at the would-be thief. He was knocked into a nearby alley and I ran to go meet him. He noticed me and fired some shots at me, but I used my increased speed to dodge all of his shots. I proceeded to knock the the gun out of his hand and let my self defence skills kick in at that point. With my abnormal human strength it only took me about five seconds flat to knock the thief out. I turned into a tornado and grabbed the thief and headed towards the CCPD Police Station. I threw down the thief and his weapon and left the premises immediately. Which was good for me, because I noticed some cops aiming guns at me. Better leave before they ca,e to the conclusion I was a threat as well.

I waited another half hour before arriving at work. Even though no one would suspect me, it still wouldn't hurt to be a bit cautious. I noticed everybody talling with each other and whispering . Of course, I knew what they were talking about but still I had to feign ignorance.

"What's got everybody talking?" I asked .

You just missed it. About half an hour ago a tornado came in and dropped a robber inside the precinct. Like, a tornado!" I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw Barry Allen, one of those CSI agents.

"Really? Stinks that I missed it." I said, trying to sound down but inwardly I was laughing my head off. I was a damn good actor.

"That's okay. I sure you'll get to see it again." He replied. His response made me curious.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because he's a superhero." He replied confidently."And superheroes always do the right thing."

I spent the rest of the day reflecting on Barry's comment, and I came to the conclusion that Barry was right. So, I decided tonight would be my first night. I pulled out a gray shirt with a hood and black jeans. I got out a bluetooth which I had hooked up to the CCPD line, meaning any çall directed to the CCPD would also come to me as well. Finally, I drank two cans of Red Bull and dropped four into my bag, just in case I was feeling drowsy.

I set up base on top of a rooftop, and waited for any calls to come in. For a while, nothing came eventually a call came robbers had broken in her house and she was currently hiding from them in a closet. Fortunately, I made sure my bluetooth had a GPS tracker, so I was already on my way to the woman's house. In a few seconds, I reached the location.

The door was hanging open, clear signs of force showing on it. I pulled my hood over my face and cautiously walked inside. There appeared to be signs of struggle, but nobody was downstairs. I slowly walked up the stairs preparing for any surprise attack. At the top of the stairs there were two rooms. One was closed, but one was open a little, and I could hear screaming and voices inside.

"Whadda you say, Jack? Let's have a little fun with her before we leave." A male voice said.

"Okay, but I get to go first, Jim." Another male voice-Jack, I presumed-replied. At that point in time I kicked the door open fully, revealing my presence. I saw three men, two of whom were standing while one was lying on the floor, bleeding from the chest due to a knife wound, and a woman. One of the two men had onyx colored eyes and black hair. He was wearing a red shirt and black jeans. The other man had green eyes and brown hair. This guy wore a purple shirt that read "bow before your king" and blue jeans. Both were armed with knives.

"Not on my watch." I growled menacingly.

"Who the heck are you?" The man with the red shirt asked. I recognized him to be the first speaker whose name was apparently Jim.

"I'm the guy whose gonna put you in the hospital." I replied. Jim face immediately turned red with embarrassment.

"That a lot of smack talk coming from someone so out numbered." Jack said. "But don't worry. We'll fix that." With that comment he ran towards me, clearly intending to kill me..

 _Outnumbered but not outmatched_ I thought. I had already analysed the two men. I wouldn't even need to use my powers to take care of this. I ducked his first swipe and moved out of the way of his second swipe. I kneed him in the stomach, causing him to bend over in intense pain. I elbowed him on the back of his head, knocking him into unconsciousness. I advanced toward Jack, who apparently didn't learn from his partner's mistake and tried to attack me again. I simply gave him a good kick to the stomach and it was nightie-night for him too.

With the thieves down for the count, I knelt down next to the woman. "Are you okay?" I asked, concerned."Yes I'm fine." She tears started welling up in her eyes."But you have to help my husband. They stabbed him when he was trying to defend me from them."

"Don't worry madam. I'll get your husband to the hospital in no time." With that I carefully grabbed the injured man and headed to the hospital. Luckily, t wasn't too far from the house, but I doubt he would've made it in if I didn't use my abnormal human speed to take him there. I alerted some doctors around to his predicament and they immediately started treatment. A doctor told me that I got him there before the wound became fatal and that the man would be fine in few hours. I went back to the woman's house and informed her about the situation.

"He'll be fine in a few hours." I said.

"Thank you so much." The woman said, grateful.

"Don't sweat it." I brushed off, walking towards the door.

"But who are you?"She asked.

I stopped for a moment and replied."A superhero." With that I ran out the door and back on top of my rooftop. There was no other trouble for the rest of the night. So, as usual at 4:00 A.M., I headed towards the forest to do my training. I realized that I moved a lot faster when I was a tornado as opposed to when I was human. I decided to turn into a tornado anytime I needed to get somewhere fast and until I got a better costume I would need to go tornado anytime I wanted to interact with someone during my "business". I also needed to think of a good name too.

Unfortunately, I was very sleepy throughout the whole day. I had to drink two more cans of Red Bull to properly function for the rest of the day. After work I bought twelve more cans of Red Bull. I had a feeling I would need a lot of them if my nighttime activities were going to become a regular thing. From that night onward, it did become a regular thing. I would stay up all night fighting crime, stop at 4:00 A.M. to train myself and go to work foe the rest of the day. Despite the fact that I wasn't getting a lot of sleep and this lifestyle was different from my former, I still felt happy. I enjoyed helping both the CCPD and just ordinary people and keeping crime in check.

However, one fateful day, I met the second biggest surprise of my life: another superpowered human like me. Only this guy didn't seem to want to use his powers for good like I was. That night started normally: me just hanging out on top of a rooftop when a call came in from the Central City Monument Bank, requesting backup because they were being attacked by some kind of waterman, I was immediately taken aback by the statement. Waterman? I thought it was some kind of prank or something but the voice sounded very urgent, so I decided to check it out.

"SPIN UP!" I shouted turning into a tornado and towards the bank and I broke through the roof of the building upon arrival. Once the dust cleared, I was immediately surprised by what I saw. A dozen guards and even more civilians were lying injured on the ground. Also the ground was very wet and slippery. Standing in the midst of them holding I what I presumed to be bags of cash was a middle aged man. He had blond hair, and sapphire colored eyes.

"Who th heck are you." I inquired.

The man grew a cocky smirk."Me? I'm Neptune." He replied.

"So I going to guess you're responsible for all of this." I continued, gesturing to the state of the bank.

"Got that right tornado man." He answered with the smirk still on his face.

"Then I'm afraid I'm gonna have to kick your butt!" I said,.

"Go ahead and try." He said, not moving an inch. I turned back into a human and rushed forward, intending to punch him in the chest, but something completely different happened. A second before my fist came into contact with his chest his whole body turned into water and the water in the area I was going to punch parted and my fist passed through water closed around my wrist and before I could pull it out his entire body turned to freaking _ice._

Since my arm was stuck in ice I was helpless to the next attack of Neptune. He punched me in the face so hard it broke me free of my ice prison and sent me flying across the building. I stood up groggily and faced my opponent. I noticed him wince due to me forcefully being freed from his body. He turned back into water and I noticed there was a hole in his chest area. But, as I watched, he touched some water on the floor and immediately the hole in his chest closed. He then turned his body back into ice. He looked at me and signaled his hands in a "Bring It On" gesture.

I ran towards him, but he touched the ground and the area became covered in ice. I slipped and landed on the ground hard. Before I could get up, Neptune punched me on the shoulder. When his blow landed, I felt intense pain and I later realized that my shoulder was dislocated in the process. I couldn't help but scream in pain. Neptune proceeded to kicking me in the ribcage, breaking that as well and once again sending me flying across the room.

"Well, well, well. I'd honestly thought you would more of a match for me. Oh well. This world is full of disappointments." He said. He manipulated some the water to form a sword and then froze it."Goodbye tornado man." He raised the sword above my head.

I quickly held up the arm that I could move and turned it into a tornado, sending him flying "SPIN UP!" I shouted, turning into a tornado and escaping as fast as I could. I went home to treat my injuries and recuperate. Luckily I studied a bit of medical science in high school, so I just ordered some supplies and treated myself. While I rested, I went over the events of the past hour. So I wasn't the only one affected by the particle accelerator. Well, I certainly needed to do some thing about this. I couldn't let a rogue superhuman run around loose. It could cause untold damage and destruction on Central City. But before I could do anything, I had to let my wounds heal. I also needed to find this guys weakness, whatever it was. I drifted off to sleep with these thoughts on my mind.

When I woke up the next day I realised something was unusual. I no longer felt the pain of a dislocated shoulder and cracked ribs. In fact,it was like I never even encountered Neptune. I was as good as new. I figured it must've been another perk coming with my powers: accelerated healing capabilities. With this new development, I was ready to take on Neptune. But before I could do that I needed some information and I also needed to find out his weaknesses, if he had any. It was 4:00 A.M., my usual wake up time, but I decided to skip today and rest for the extra two hours.

At work, my battle and defeat at the hands of Neptune was all over the news. Despite he fact that I tried my best to stop him, I still felt a lot of shame being beaten by him. He had hurt many innocents and would hurt even more unless I stopped him. And I _would_ beat him. With my determination set, I got to work. First, I needed to I.D the suspect. He destroyed all of the security camera before they could get a good look at him, but luckily for me he didn't know about the hidden camera. I snapshoted his face, and then ran it through an FBI facial recognition software. I only needed to wait ten minutes before the software got a match. Roman Black. Imprisoned ten years ago for rape and attempted murder. He had recently managed to break out of Iron Heights (Man that place is really going downhill) and that was the last the cops ever heard of him. Now I just needed to find his weakness and I already had a few ideas. But I would have to wait until our next encounter to test them out. With that I began to mentally prepare myself for the battle I would face tonight. I don't know why but I just knew that Neptune would show up again. There were a lot of targets in the city and since he felt no one could stop him, I doubt he would stop at just a bank.

I left work early in order to go to the forest to get some last minute training in. I also went to the supermarket to pick up something to help me. Finally, I drank more cans of Red Bull before I stationed myself back on the roof. Not long after I heard a request for back-up at a bank because they were under attack from the waterman from yesterday night. That was my cue. I stood up and took a deep breath Showtime. "SPIN UP!" I shouted, turning into a tornado and heading towards the bank.

When I arrived at the bank, I saw some guards shooting he used his waterbody so the bullets passed through him harmlessly. That was when I decided to step in.I moved over to the nearest guard and instructed him to evacuate the area and I would deal with Neptune. Once that was done, I was able to focus all my attention on Neptune.

"It seems you got a death wish tornado man." Neptune said."Well, let's make it come true." He changed from his water body to his ice body and charged me. I turned back into a human and prepared to face him. He aimed a fist at my head, but I moved out of the way and retaliated by sending him forward with a gust of wind. He tried to knock my legs from under me, but I jumped and sent him flying again with another gust of wind. He shot a beam of ice that I narrowly avoided, but that left me open to his next attack. His fist connected with my jaw, sending me vertically airborne and kicked me into a wall so hard it cracked. I decided not to drag the fight any longer and decided to test my theory about his weakness.

I pulled out a box of matches and lit one before throwing it in his direction. The fire began to spread and the whole room became hot.

"You think a little fire is gonna scare me? Sorry, but you're gonna have to try harder than that." He said. But I noticed he no longer had his ice body. In fact, he looked like a normal human being. He ran at me and punch me in the face, but it was virtually ineffective. He continued to punch and kick me, but those were as effective as a pencil against a metal wall.

"What happened to me?" He roared in anger.

I smirked."You've lost." I gave him a light knock on the head, and it knock him into unconsciousness. I put out the fire and called the police. Roman Black was once again arrested and would be placed in a special cell made specifically for him. Later the next evening I was watching the news report on my defeat of Neptune. I watched with satisfaction before preparing for my next night of superrhero work.

I woke up from the dream. What was that? I knew it was a dream, but it felt so real. Like, it was another life or something like that. These thought were on my mind and I couldn't go back to sleep.

A/N: That's the end of that! It took me a while to write this chapter. But it's all worth it at the end. The next chapter is going to be about Jason getting his powers back and him meeting finding out Barry's secret. Also I know that the fight scenes may nit be very good. I apologize.

Let me know your thoughts on this chapter and story. But please forgive me because it might take a while before I update again. My life is really hectic now.

Remember to Read, Review, Favourite and Follow. Oh, and here are some fanfiction recommendations that I really enjoyed:

Five Elements by Antihero 627 (For those who like Dragon Ball Z and/or Avatar: The Last Airbender)

Letting Go by Sally B. Mcgill (For those of you who like TMNT)

RWBBY- The Shapeshiter by sparkydragon98 (For those of you who like RWBY and/or Pokemon)

Part The Clouds by Lex no Luthor

Aloha peoples!


End file.
